


Gavin Reed's 21 Days

by AlessaHZX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i call rk900 Nine
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaHZX/pseuds/AlessaHZX
Summary: Gavin got himself a sexy boy friend. But life started getting weird.





	Gavin Reed's 21 Days

Day 1 – 3:10 a.m. Sunday

盖文将车停在路边，慢慢放下车窗，后视镜中不断闪烁的警灯迫使他眯起了眼睛。当他看清逐渐靠近的人影时，突然停下了动作，索性直接开门下车。  
他随意地靠在自己的车门上，望着来人的方向，点了支烟。  
年轻男性，大约6尺1，二十五岁上下，军队经历，爆发力强，身形敏捷。  
盖文手头上刚结了个案子，为了这个案子他已经两个礼拜没有性生活了。说不定他今晚能给自己找点乐子。  
对方的步伐不紧不慢，甚至颇为悠闲。盖文意识到他比自己判断的还要更高一些。他的心跳开始加速，拿烟的手因为因为兴奋开始不由自主地微微颤抖。  
烟雾使明晃晃的路牌变得模糊不清，警灯闪过时Lake Shore Rd的字样才会因为反光而亮得刺眼。盖文注视着那个警员。即使对方的脸完全隐藏在帽檐的阴影之下，他知道他也在注视着他。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，对方终于在盖文面前停下脚步，却将目光放在了他的鞋子上。“请出示你的驾照，先生。”  
“我说，”盖文把烟头摁熄在车顶，将最后一口烟雾吹到对方脸上。“这个点除了咱们俩，路上连只鬼都没有。何必呢，警官先生？”他低头看了眼对方制服上的姓名牌，挑起眉毛。“……Nine是你的名字？你认真的？”  
“请出示你的驾照，先生。否则我将对你实施拘留。”对方维持礼貌而疏离的语气，依旧面无表情地垂着眼，甚至连眉毛都没有动一下。这让盖文有些恼火。  
不过盖文·里德从来不是轻易放弃的人。  
他向前走了一大步——现在他们之间只有不到半码的距离。他不得不仰起头，却还是没得到对方屈尊降贵的一眼。  
“拘留我？”盖文做出一副惊讶的样子。“这么晚警局可没有人，你打算带我去哪？”他朝对方——Nine，真的难以置信有人会叫这个——笑了笑，就像他每一次在酒吧里做的那样，确认这个笑容传达了足够的挑衅、和明示。“嗯？警官先生？就你家怎么样？”  
这一次盖文成功了。  
下一秒他就被用力地按在车门上，伴随着对方的一条腿强硬地卡进他的两腿之间。骤然的撞击让盖文习惯性地抱怨。“操！轻点儿！”他举起双手，还是没忍住笑出了声，“别急呀，Nine？我保证不逃跑，放心吧警官。”  
“急的是你吧，先生。”Nine将他笼罩在身下，附身凑到他耳边，将热气喷在盖文脖子上的敏感带。盖文倒吸一口气，绷紧了身子，他已经觉得自己的牛仔裤有些太紧了。 “瞧你的样子。”对方评价道，将手伸进了他的衬衫下摆，“你看到我的时候就硬了，是不是？”  
他妈的没错。盖文想。但他不打算这么说。Nine温热的手心贴上他的后背，同时轻轻地吮吸他的耳垂，让他克制不住地浑身颤抖。“操……”  
“注意你的语言。”对方摘下腰间的手铐，轻而易举地铐住盖文的双手，举过头顶，并将他翻了个身推倒在车盖上，警告性地拍了拍盖文的屁股。“这可不是我们的SUB*该有的态度。现在，如果你做个乖孩子，说实话，我会考虑满足你——狠狠地干你，把你操到走不动路。明白？”  
盖文感到自己无可救药地软成了一滩春水——当然，除了一个地方。Nine将手绕道盖文的身前，在他牛仔裤鼓起的那一坨上不轻不重地揉了一下，成功地把盖文挑衅的冷笑变成了一声黏糊糊的呻吟。  
Nine解下盖文的皮带，毫不留情地将他的裤子扒下来。暴露在空气中的一瞬间盖文的阴茎碰到了冰冷的车盖。他扭了扭腰，换来对方一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，清脆的声音在无人的夜晚显得格外清晰。   
“别动。”Nine在他身后严肃道，仿佛他们正面对面坐在DPD的审讯室。  
“不然呢？”盖文硬的发疼，但被铐住的双手让他无法安慰自己的欲望。于是他恶意地向后顶了一下，意料之中碰到了一团火热的、硬邦邦的东西。他有些得意。“你会开枪吗，警官先生？”  
Nine抓住盖文的头发，报复性地咬上了他的后颈。盖文再次溢出一声呻吟，熟悉的、令人性奋的快感如电流一般穿过他的脊椎。  
“操！”算不上温柔的入侵让盖文条件反射地蜷起身子，而对方抚上他阴茎的手让盖文又不由自主地挺直了腰索求更多。  
“专心，先生。”Nine毫不犹豫地再挺进一个指节，声音听起来有些严厉。 “现在，告诉我，你的姓名？”  
“报告警官……我叫……Ten……操！你他妈轻一点……”  
“严肃点，先生。姓名？”Nine又加了一根手指，模仿性交的动作在盖文的后穴里进进出出，发出令人面红耳赤的水声。  
“盖文……盖文 里德……”  
“很好，里德先生。”Nine奖励似的亲了亲盖文的脖子，用舌头轻轻舔着他刚刚咬过的地方，同时加进了第三根手指。 “你可真是个浪货，是不是？我们甚至用不到润滑剂。”  
盖文的后穴已经湿了一片，他甚至能感觉到粘稠的体液顺着他的大腿往下滑。“哈……妈的没错……如果你够小……”  
Nine抽出了手指，突然的空虚令盖文不满地呻吟了一声。身后传来拉链拉开的声音，接着一股大力将盖文结结实实地被压在车盖上。  
“想要我干你吗，盖文？”Nine紧紧贴在他身后，轻轻咬着盖文薄薄的耳廓。他一只手握着盖文的勃起，以一种令人发疯的力道若有若无地安抚着。“我可以进入你，填满你的空虚，让你含着我的东西高潮。”  
盖文受不了似的偏了偏头，想要逃离耳朵上的骚扰，却马上被对方卡着下巴转了回来。“操你……快点……”  
Nine另一只手拧上盖文的乳尖，同时用他的阴茎缓缓地磨蹭盖文已经变得十分柔软、一开一合的后穴。   
“如果你想要我，说出来。”Nine顺着盖文的耳根往下，温柔地吮吸着他的锁骨。“盖文，你知道怎么做。”  
“N……Nine……请你操我……快点……” 盖文的欲望最终压过了理智。他难耐地扭着身子，眼里泛着水光。   
Nine摁住盖文挣扎的手腕，满意地吻上他的嘴唇，同时挺起腰一下戳进了盖文的后穴。  
盖文断断续续的呻吟在唇舌交缠中被Nine悉数吞进嘴里。与上面温柔到缠绵的吻不同，Nine的下半身简直像恨不得将他钉死在车上一般用力，而且几乎每一下都能准确地碾过盖文的敏感点。  
Nine在盖文快要窒息而死的时候放开了他的嘴，转而吮吸他的后颈和背部，留下一个个鲜艳的红痕。  
盖文没有忍住因为快感而大声呻吟，甚至主动扭着腰迎合对方的动作。路边也许会有其他路人、也许会有监控，但盖文一点儿也不在乎——他们的身体是那么该死的契合。  
当Nine的手摸上他的阴茎时盖文几乎立刻就高潮了。他抽搐着射了出来，甚至有一些溅到了自己的脸上。同时他感到Nine狠狠地抽插了几次，然后释放在了他体内。  
盖文不记得他们究竟做了几次。他只记得最后一次他们在车里，他跨坐在Nine身上，满脸眼泪和口水，说了一大堆丢人的话。而Nine没怎么开口，却像是打定主意要把他干死——不是对盖文的各种求饶充耳不闻，就是干脆直接堵住盖文的嘴。  
只有最后，盖文不记得自己是第几次高潮的时候，对方似乎在他耳边说了一句话。  
可惜他没有听清。

 

TBC

*SUB: cop术语，subject的缩写，指代嫌疑犯


End file.
